1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to flowing electrolyte batteries, and in particular to a leak sensor for use in association with flowing electrolyte batteries such as zinc/bromine batteries. It will be understood that the application is not limited to any zinc/bromine batteries or to any other particular flowing electrolyte battery.
2. Background Art
Flowing electrolyte batteries (Zn—Br batteries, V-Redox batteries, etc) are well known in the art for their quality power providing characteristics and their cycling ability. Generally, such batteries rely on the circulation, by pumps, of electrolyte. As the circulation of electrolyte includes a multitude of components, fittings and conduits a potential always exists for failure of one of these components. Such failure will generally result in a leak of electrolyte.
In addition, since many such batteries require cooling systems which likewise comprise a multitude of conduits fittings and components, the cooling systems are likewise problematic. Failure in such components generally results in a leak of coolant. Further still, many such batteries, especially in industrial applications, are placed in a substantially sealed container which remains exposed to harsh environments. As such, damage to the sealed container often results in the collection of precipitation within the container.
Any leak of electrolyte or coolant, as well as any entry of outside moisture can have catastrophic results. Specifically, not only will it cause the battery to operate in a less than optimal condition, the battery may completely fail. For industrial applications, and especially when used as an emergency power supply, such batteries must be ready for immediate operation. If a battery fails, then it is incapable of providing power in an emergency. Thus, it is important to provide early notification of a leak in such a battery.
Moreover, in the event of a failure, it is important to contain any leaks, thereby precluding contamination of the battery by the leaking fluid. By limiting the contamination caused by the fluid leak, the battery can be more easily repaired and returned to operation.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the containment of a leak within a flowing electrolyte battery.
It is a further object of the invention to facilitate the detection of a leak of fluid within a flowing electrolyte battery.